


Ridesharing

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: A whispered argument.





	Ridesharing

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #6](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1769929.html).

“I really don’t think it’s fair to him, Basil!”

“It’s the most efficient way, my dear doctor. And he made the choice to get some exercise. If he’d taken a cab we wouldn’t have to resort to this.”

“Yes, but he didn’t know we’d take advantage of it! Why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“My dear Dawson! There was no _talking into_. I simply pointed out the extreme simplicity of this expedient, and you agreed.”

“As I recall, you shouted, ‘Dawson, grab on!’ and I had the choice to do so or to be left behind a mile from home. And he’s starting to look over his shoulder a lot, Basil, he may have noticed.”

“No, he hasn’t. Humans are entirely illogical about us, you know—he would be reacting much more violently if he had. Anyway, we’re nearly at Baker Street. You can put up with it for another two hundred yards. I wish we’d managed to get into a pocket, though—my grip is slipping.”

Meanwhile, passersby on Marylebone Road stared at the respectable-looking doctor with two mice hanging on to the back of his overcoat.


End file.
